


Brave Coward

by SniperKnightPrincess



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperKnightPrincess/pseuds/SniperKnightPrincess
Summary: I wrote this a very long time ago and decided to give it a little sprucing up and post it in celebration of the FF VII Remake coming out soon! Crisis Core is near and dear to my heart, and I adore innocent shy Cloud. Although angsty FF VII Cloud does it for me too so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯Enjoy
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Reader, Cloud Strife/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Brave Coward

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a very long time ago and decided to give it a little sprucing up and post it in celebration of the FF VII Remake coming out soon! Crisis Core is near and dear to my heart, and I adore innocent shy Cloud. Although angsty FF VII Cloud does it for me too so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Enjoy

He wasn't the bravest soul around. "He" being the adorable, blond haired teen sitting next to you.

Cloud.

Said boy's vivid blue eyes were glued to your television, watching the horror flick that flashed across the screen. To Cloud's right sat SOLDIER member Zack Fair, whose bright eyes were excitedly observing the movie. "Yeah! Get him again!" Your gaze swept over to the rowdy SOLDIER questioningly following his outburst. He paid you no mind as a grin lit up his face. "That's what I'm talkin' about! Good old fashioned gore," Zack fist pumped, obviously pleased with the character that just lost a limb. Cloud, on the other hand...

Well, the poor boy was green. Enough said.

You smiled sympathetically at the blond, examining the sickly color his delicate face was turning.

"Cloud, you don't have to watch this, you know," you reminded him. You had tried to persuade Zack into picking a different movie to no avail. Although Cloud didn't protest, you knew that scary movies weren't exactly his favorite. So, to a certain SOLDIER's delight, the gory film was popped into the DVD player. Aqua eyes met yours, a meek smile on Cloud's face.

"I'm okay. It's just a movie." With that said, he hesitated slightly before facing the screen once more.

In some ways, it was a breeze to proclaim that you were braver than the blond. 

A scary movie? Please. You could sit through the whole thing without flinching. How about a bug? You'd roll your eyes at the frightened girls who shied away from the insect and go step on it yourself.

But while you're safe at home, squishing bugs and watching terrifying movies, he's out protecting the world. 

Being an infantryman is no joke.

Every time he showed up at your door, using his small amount of downtime to visit, you were reminded of his life-threatening job.

A scream heard through the speakers on your T.V. interrupted your thoughts. Zack's triumphant laugh bounced off the walls of your living room.

"I told her not to go in there. But nooo, she didn't listen." You laughed quietly at the raven haired man's statement before noticing Cloud's blue eyes were wide with anxious fear. Acting on impulse, you retrieved one of the boy's pale hands, holding it in yours. Snapping out of his fearful trance, his eyes darted to you. A light pink tinged his cheeks, managing to replace the once green hue. With an encouraging smile, you nodded at the teen and returned your attention back to the television screen. A moment later, you felt pressure applied to your hand as Cloud's fingers intertwined with yours, causing a flood of heat of fill your cheeks as well.

So, while Cloud couldn't stomach a helicopter ride or a gory movie...

it was impossible to refer to him as a coward.


End file.
